Freaks
by coolgirl3890
Summary: When Sumimi turns into a cyborg because of a battle, Zoruru becomes her mentor and starts to have a close bond between him and her. A OCxZoruru. Please rate and review!
1. Chapter 1

Freaks

In a small white room stood Chikaka, a hot pink female kerijion with a jet black cap and a heart-eyed skull as her symbol. She solemnly stared at her nearly dead comrade Sumimi. Her pale pink body was covered with snake-like life support wires desperately trying to keep her barely alive heart beating. Her empty eyes stared into nothingness as a oxygen mask placed over her mouth. The entire room was silent expect the heart monitor beeping and a brief cough from Chikaka.

Chikaka watched painfully as her childhood friend she met in the orphanage was in a coma like state but only less alive. Just then the cat eared nurse Pururu came in to check on the patient."Miss Chikaka may I speak to you for a mintue?"She asked. Chikaka followed her out into her office. The nurse gave a sigh of dismay and started to speak.

"I have to be honest with you Miss Chikaka,We are running out of options. Doctors are telling me that the internal damage on her major organs are serious. If we don't do anything soon she will die." A sudden wave of realization hit Chikaka until she couldn't take it anymore."

"No! There has to be at least one more thing left to do. If there is the slightest chance to save her, Please do it!" Pururu sat there silent for a moment until she started to look through some files.

"Well there is one more option left, Since the brain isn't very damaged we can turn her into a half-cyborg. But I warn you, she might die during the operation and we won't do it unless we get your permission."

Without a moment of hesitation, wanting to desperately save her friend she replied "Yes but please do it as soon as possible"."We will start the operation tomorrow so in the meantime please get some sleep"Said Pururu with a smile. Chikaka walked back to Sumimi's hospital room. She placed her hand on Sumimi's snowy white cap as memories of the incident flashed in her mind.

(flash back)

_Chikaka and Sumimi along with a few other soldiers ran to the exit of the Viper's base. There mission was to destroy the main computer of the base and then retreat, the soldiers slashed their ay through a sea of Vipers. Like it came out of nowhere, a robot came out with hundreds of sharp blades ready to kill anything that came in its path. Sumimi tripped over a dead Viper and yelled to her friend "Chikaka!". The loyal friend tried to run back to her but another soldier restrained her from doing so._

_"No its too dangorus!"He screamed. Chikaka helplessly watched as her friend was being slashed to a bloody mess. Then just for a moment, Sumimi stole a glance at her friend trying to rmemeber her image before she died._

Chikaka couldn't remember what happened after that, only huge pools of blood and running to the emergency room with a team of medics. Tears formed in her eyes as she softly said to Sumimi "Please don't die".


	2. Chapter 2

_"Please don't die, Please don't die" _

_The same words kept ringing through Sumimi's head. It was the only sound in her mute, white world. Her voice itched to reply but no sound came out. She was cold,scared, and alone. Sumimi tightly closed her eyes as she felt the room get lighter and lighter._

Sumimi slowly opened her eyes to see a bright blur shinning down on her. She sat upright and strangely felt no pain. She examined the room which became clearer to see her friend sleeping in the corner chair. "Chikaka?" Sumimi said. Chikaka woke up with a startled expression but turned to relief after seeing Sumimi awake.

"Sumimi!Your alive!Are you alright?"Said Chikaka as she draped her arms around the pale pink kerijion. "I'm fine in fact I feel perfectly well" Sumimi stood up from her bed and walked over to a full body mirror. She thought she was hallucinating, instead of seeing her body being covered by dressing, her chest which still had her pink star symbol,arms and legs covered by metal. A blinking red light rested on her chest were her heart was suppose to be.

Her reflection was a complete stranger to her. She raised her hand and touched the mirror. The reflection followed. "Sumimi, the important thing is that your alive, this is the only thing that could save you" Chikaka said with a comforting voice. "Chikaka I would appreciate if you leave me for now" Sumimi barely whispered.

Chikaka respect her wish and left the room with the door closed behind her. Chikaka heard muffled cries through the door concerned for her friend. Pururu walked to Chikaka with a small frown on her white face hearing the cries. "This is not very unusual but I know it pains her" Said the nurse with sympathy. Chikaka only gave a nod as the crying slowly started to stop.

"You know in the platoon I work in, I know someone who can probably help her get adjusted to her new body" Pururu said. "I would appreciate it" Chikaka said as she entered Sumimi's room.


	3. Chapter 3

It was hard for me to accept that I was a cyborg but now I realize it was a logical choice for me to live. I walked in a strange room that was covered in steel and a large window which was the viewing and control area. "Ok Sumimi, I'm going to test the power of your cyborg body"Said Pururu who was up in the control center with Chikaka. "First, I want to see if you can knock out enemies"Said Pururu. A robotic viper popped out of the floor and walked towards me. " Great! I barely know physical combat!" I thought to myself as I charged to the viper.

I jumped up and kicked the head, and suprisingly it gave a loud _clang_. After a few more attempts to destory the robot with the results of only a few big dents, the partly damaged viper disappered in the floor again. "Hmmm, physical combat could use improvement. Alright lets do the next test"Said Pururu. Immendently a shooting dummy and a table with a gun laid on it appered. " This is going to bd fun"I thought with the knowledge that I was a pro at gun shooting.

I shot the dummy with pure focus and skill. When all the bullets were gone,the dummy was barley even a body. Both the table and dummy disappered in the floor and Pururu's voice came on the speaker once more. " Good job. Now the scientests installed some wings in your system". Wait, I have wings?.

I couldn't help but feel awed at the fact I could fly. "Well how do I activate it?" I asked. " Its actually very simple, Just press the button on your chest and you will hover above the ground with your wings "Said Pururu. I pressed the red button, which also served as a heart. The next thing I know I am 20 feet off the ground.

I glanced at my wings which were light pink alot like my pigment. Since the room was big I flew to the other side. It felt amazing. I could fly any where with the slightest movement.

Suddenly rings came out of nowhere so the only sensible thing to do is to fly through them. I easily flew through each one. "Good, if you want to deactivate your wings just fly to the ground and press your red button again"Said Pururu. I went to the ground and pressed my button."Alright you did pretty good for your first time, but there is someone I want you to meet. His name is Zoruru and will help you with your training"Said Pururu.

As if just on cue, the door opened with a kerijion standing in the frame. His left side was normal but the right side of him was completely covered by metal from head to toe. His hand was replaced with claws that looked like it just came out of a slasher film. Even his eye was replaced with a mechanical one which was blood red with a black backround. I couldn't help but think "This is my mentor?".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Narrator POV)

Back in Chikaka's and Sumimi's bunker, Sumimi was sitting on the oppisite side of the room on her bed. Since becoming a cyborg she must have a weekly recharge. Sumimi's friend watched as she plug a cord from her laptop into her circuts. "So how was training today?" Chikaka asked casually. "Well it was fine and I met my mentor, I think his name is Zoruru" Said Sumimi.

After she was fully recharged, Sumimi put away her laptop and told her friend about her first encounter with Zoruru.

(flashback)

_"So your Sumimi right?" Asked the half-cyborg. " Yes I am". [i]"Well Pururu told me that you needed a teacher for your physical combat so I came over. Let me tell you now that I'm not going to become your babysitter and that your taking time out of my schedule" Said Zoruru. "I understand Zoruru-dono" Replied a nervous Sumimi. "Meet me by the out-door training field at 4 a.m. sharp, don't you dare be late" Scolded Zoruru._

_Before leaving the room Zoruru turned around and told Sumimi. "Adress me as Sensi" He added as a final note._

_(End of flashback)_

"So that was it? Seems pretty mean and you just met him" Said Chikaka. "Yes but he is right I do need to improve my physical combat but I don't know why it has to be so early" Replied Sumimi as she pulled her bed sheets over her. "Well I guess so good night sleep, your going to need it" Said Chikaka as she climbed into her own bed and turned off the lights. As the two comrades slept in the night with their own dreams, Sumimi had nightmares of seeing her friend running towards her before she was slashed into a bloody corpse. That wasn't the part of the dream that frighten her, what she found completely horrifying was that the viper built robot went after Chikaka next.


End file.
